left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zombiekiller14/My Left 4 Dead 3 Plot
Welcome to my plot for Left 4 Dead 3(that is if Valve can get over the fear of making a third Left 4 Dead(they're serious, right?)). I know there isn't a lot, but I'll edit it as soon as I get more ideas. Storyline Left 4 Dead 3 takes place 2 and a half weeks after the first infection. It starts in Covington, KY. The population of uninfected is droping in the west, and the United States has declared a state of emergency. The west side of the US is falling. But hope is not lost. More survivors are fighting against the Infection, in hope of survival. Intro In the intro, The survivors(see below) are defending each other from the Infected. Katie fires a sniper rifle, and reloads. Behide Katie, Logan shoots attacking Infected with the AK-47. Then suddenly, a Hunter pounces Katie, leaving Logan to kick the Hunter in the face and shooting it with a pistol. Logan get Katie back up on her feet, and Katie thanks him. Meanwhile, Andrew and Tyrone are shooting the Infected back-to-back. "Hey guys, there's the buliding! Let's go!" says Logan as the survivors reached a hotel in hopes of being rescued by CEDA. But then, as they enter, a Tank comes after them, but is killed by Katie. "Wow." says Logan. "You can say that again." says Tyrone. "Come on, there's a working elevator. Let's hope we're not too late." says Andrew as he and the other survivors enter the elevator. When the survivors reached the rooftop, the CEDA helicopter has already taken off. They think that the helicopter was heading to a high school, so they deicide to follow the helicopter. "May God watch over us, where ever He is." says Andrew as the intro ends. New Survivors Andrew Bio Age: 33 Hometown: Covington, KY Description: Andrew is a former police officer after letting a criminal escape. Now lost his job and gained some pounds, life seems dull to Andrew. But when zombies are terroizing the city, his life changed. Finally, he has something to fight without having to capure. Appearance Andrew would have short dark brown hair with blue eyes, he would wear a black hoddie with no zipper, baggy dark blue pants with a belt, and black boots. He would have a small scratch on the back of his right hand, and another small scratch on his left cheek. Personality Andrew is a calm person, even though he's in a zombie apocalypse. He doesn't usually freak out when he sees a Infected. Andrew seems to take his leadership role a little serious, much like Bill. Relationships with other Survivors Katie: She and Andrew get along quite well. Andrew likes to protect Katie from the Infected, no matter what. They don't show much affiction, but they are good partners. Whenever Katie kills a Special Infected, Andrew feels proud of Katie(ex. "Nice one, Katie. Way to stand up for yourself."). Logan: Because of Logan's rude behavior, Andrew dislikes Logan. Sometimes when Logan makes a excuse, Andrew can make him change his mind(ex. "Do you seriously want to die, or do you want to get out?"). But, when Logan does something "good for once", Andrew seems to take noticed(ex. "I'll admit, you're doing something good for once."). Tyrone: He and Andrew get along well, even when Andrew is an ex-cop, and Tyrone is an ex-gang member. When Tyrone makes a joke about Logan, Andrew either laughs and makes a comment(ex. "Oh, shit! *laughs* I can't believe you did that, Tyrone! Good one, man!"), or tries to at least stand up for Logan(ex. "Hey, Tyrone. Can you at least cut the man some slack?"). Katie Bio Age: 20 Hometown: Miami, FL Description: Katie had a care-free life. She had wonderful parents, she was popular at her college, she had a wonderful boyfriend. But when the Infected came, all that changed her. She freaked out when a zombie bit her boyfriend. She feels like she's the only woman alive. But with her new friends, she can be worry-free. Appearance Katie would have long black hair tied in a ponytail with dark blue eyes, she would wear a black women's t-shirt, skinny jeans, and dark tan boots, simular to Rochelle's boots. Personality Since she lost her loved ones, Katie's been a little afraid of the Infected. But with the other survivors, she can be safe. Relationships with other Survivors Andrew: See Andrew's relationship with Katie. Logan: She seem to like Logan as a friend, since they both lost loved ones to the Infection. She can be nice to Logan without yelling, even when Logan begins to complain(mostly to Andrew)(ex. "Calm down, Logan. Okay?"). Tyrone: He and Katie get along. She believes Tyrone is cool(which sort of ticked Logan). Logan Bio Age: 24 Hometown: St. Louis, MI Description: Born from a rich family, Logan had a great live living with his father. It seems like nothing can go wrong for him, untill his father was struck with the Infection and kills himself. Now, Logan has a big hatred of the Infected. And with the help of his new "friends", he might just have a chance for survival. Appearance Logan would have short-to-medium dirty blond hair with hazel eyes, he would wear a unbuttoned hawaiian shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, worn out jeans, and black shoes. He would have two small scratches on his face, one on the right side of his forehead, the other on the left side of his jaw. The left sleeve of his hawaniian shirt would be farely torn. He would also have wrap-around bandages on his lower right arm, meaning a zombie must have minorly scratched Logan's right arm before encountering the other survivors. Personality Because he's from a rich family, Logan has a rude attiude. He also claims he hates certain stuff(ex. The Infected(shown on his bio), "kiddy schools", alleys, parking lots, the dark, and Smokers). Logan also seems to have little anger issues, so he's a little quick to anger. Also, he can be serious if he wants to. Relationships with other Survivors Andrew: Logan dislikes Andrew. When Andrew tells the team(mostly Logan) what to do, Logan either rarely complains(ex. "You're not the boss of me!" or "You can't tell me what to do!") or agrees(ex. "(sigh) Fine." or "Well, I don't mind."). Katie: Logan has a small crush on Katie(even though Katie barely likes him). Like Andrew, he wants to protect Katie(ex. "Come on, girl. I- WE can't have you down all the time."). Tyrone: Tyrone's coolness bothers Logan, and he thinks it's a problem(to him). When Tyrone cracks up a joke(mostly on Logan), Logan either sarcasticly laughs or makes a negative response(ex. "I don't THINK you're that funny, Tyrone." or "Why did you ever get stuck with us?") Tyrone Bio Age: 25 Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Description: Tired of being a drug dealer, Tyrone quit on his gang. He was tired of being on the wrong side of the law, and tired of seeing people get killed by his so-called "gang mates". But when zombies waged war on the streets, he knew killing them made him feel better. Appearance Tyrone would have buzz cut black hair with brown eyes, he would wear a brown t-shirt with a black vest, jeans, and tan boots. He would have a small scratch between his right cheek and his right ear. Personality Since he left his gang, Andre became a cool person, even when in the war against the Infection. He usually likes to make jokes(mostly to Logan). Relationships with other Survivors Andrew: He and Andre get along well, even when Andrew is an ex-cop and Andre is a ex-gang member. Katie: Katie believes Andre is cool, which is true to Andre. When Andre makes a joke, he make Katie giggle. Logan: Andre doesn't seems to like Logan, when Logan believes Andre's coolness is bothering him(even when Andre jokes about him)(ex. "I think I know what's with your attidue. You gotta poop, right?"). New Weapons Tier 1 H&K MP5 Tier 2 Storm Rifle - 50 bullets/mag, same rate of fire as the AK-47. Sidearms M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol - does 38 damage per shot. Can be dual-wielded. Magmum Revolver - does the same damage as the Magmum Pistol. Melee Iron Pipe - Same rate of hit as the Frying Pan. Sledgehammer - Lighter swing power that the Axe. Hammer - Swings like a Machete. Returning Weapons The weapons from Left 4 Dead 2 will return. The guns, the melee weapons, even the M60. Returning Infected The Infected(or The Horde), every Uncommon Infected(excluded the Mud Men) and Special Infected(excluded the female Bommer). New Campaigns Death School Details In this campaign, the survivors meet up on the roof of a burning buliding(simular to Dead Center), they must fight the infected, and escape the buliding and reach a high school in hope of being rescued by CEDA. Uncommon Infected CEDA Worker Infected - Appears on Chapters 1 & 4 Crescendo Event Chapter 1 When on the ground floor of the hotel, there will be a emergency door that when opened will attract a horde. When the Crescendo Event is activated, you have a choice to either run to the saferoom or fight off the horde. Chapter 2 A copy Crescendo Event from Dead Air. After you got Tier 2 weapons in a house(who the person who lived here was a friend of Andrew, which he claims his friend's dead), there's a wodden barricade blocking the alley. Chapter 3 A Gauntlet Crescendo Event occurs when you open a security gate before cross a bridge under a train track. The only way to end the Crescendo event is to run to the saferoom inside the school. Finale You'll noticed that CEDA isn't at the school, but there's a surviving firefighter inside a fire truck. Once you talk to him, he can help you escape if you fill up the gas tank. Once the gas tank is fill, the firefighter will let you in the back of the fire truck. Achievements School's Out Forever - 20G - Survive the Death School campaign. *The name of this achievement is reference to the song "School's Out" by Alice Cooper. Now THAT Was Rough - 30G - Survive the Gauntlet Crescendo event and reach the safe room without loseing anyone during Chapter 3 of Death School. *Your whole team must reach the safe room. If one survivor dies at the end of the chapter, the achievement won't unlock. *When the gate opens and the Gauntlet Crescendo event activates, quickly run. *It's better to unlock it with two or more players. Gas In A Hurry - 25G - In the finale of Death School, fill up the fire truck's gas tank in less than two minutes. *The best chance to unlock this achievement is to have two or more players playing with you. Riverbound Details After the survivors escaped the high school with a firefighter driving them to Boston in a fire truck, they stopped at a closed bridge. The firefighter will tell them to go around to the other side of the bridge. Once there, they must activate a generator connected to the bridge in order to lower the part of the bridge. Uncommon Infected Fallen Survivor - Appears on Chapters 2 & 4 Riot Infected - Appears on Chapters 3 & 4 Crescendo Event Chapter 2 If you reach the end of the bridge of part 2, there's a barricade standing in your way. Luckly, there's a armored truck just fifteen feet away from the barricade, and it's brakes are on. All you have to do is turn off the brakes, and it will ram the barricade(which will attract a horde). Chapter 3 When you reach the top of the parking lot, a lot of flashing red cars will be on the top of the lot. Don't trigger any of the cars, and reach the safe room. Finale Like I said, they must activate a generator in order to lower the bridge. While it's lowering, it will make some noise that attracts a horde. Once the bridge is lowered, run to the fire truck. Achievements I Hate The Water - 20G - Survive the Riverbound campaign. *The name of this achievement is a reference to Francis' quote, "I hate the water." More Violence In Silence - 30G - Navigate thourgh the parking lot and reach the saferoom without tripping any car alarms. *See achievement Violence In Silence. Run 'Til You Stop - 25G - During the Riverbound finale, cross the lowered bridge to the fire truck without any survivor being incapped. *Best way to unlock this achievement is to have two or more players playing with you. *Your whole team must reach the fire truck. If a survivor get incapped once you reach the fire truck, the achievement won't unlock. Dead in the Night Details The survivors stop at a nearby highway after Andrew shot the firefighter who turned into a infected, now they must find help on foot, again. And it's pitch black. The survivors' only hope to escape is to reach Schiller Park in order to be picked up by a roaming helicopter. Uncommon Infected Worker Infected - Appears on Chapters 1-4 Fallen Survivor - Appears only on Chapter 3 Crescendo Event Chapter 2 There's barricade in the way, but there's a door to a store. The back door could lead you to the safe room. But when you open the store door, a alarm will sound, attacting a horde. Chapter 3 As you come near the gate of the park, you'll noticed the gate's closed and a bomb is attached to the gate(meaning someone tried to get in too, but died). Shoot the bomb(which will blow the gate open and attract a horde), then run to the safe house. Finale After leaving the safe house in the park, there's a radio nearby. Call the helicopter pilot and tell him to rescue you. The pilot will say that he'll be there in ten minutes. While the helicopter comes to you during the ten minutes, you have to fight a massive horde. Achievements Surviving The Darkness - 20G - Survive the Dead in the Night campaign. Stand Back! - 25G - Activate the Dead in the Night Chapter 3 Crescendo event without any survivor getting hurt from the blast. *Your whole team must not take damage from the blast of the bomb, including yourself. If you or any other survivor takes the slightest damage from the blast, the achievement won't unlock. *If you're playing on Single Player, get your team far away as possible. *If you use a shotgun to destroy the bomb mid range, it will barely even work. Using a pistol or a Sniper Rifle variant would work for sure. The Underground :WARNING: This article is a work in-progress. Details The survivors find themselves on foot again, this time, the pliot tells the survivors that the fuel on the helicopter is low. The pliot also says that they must go down to the sewers to find gas cans and return to the pilot(simualr to Hard Rain, without the rain). Crescendo Event Work in-progress. Finale Work in-progress. Campaign #5(Unknown) Work in-progress. Campaign #6 (Unknown) Work in-progress. Category:Blog posts